<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Permanent Mistakes by SketchSleepRepeat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098870">Permanent Mistakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchSleepRepeat/pseuds/SketchSleepRepeat'>SketchSleepRepeat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Heartbreak, M/M, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Sad Kageyama Tobio, What Have I Done, straight up angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:13:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchSleepRepeat/pseuds/SketchSleepRepeat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata noticed Kageyama becoming more distant. He had even been preparing himself for the worst. </p><p>But when Kageyama tells him they need a break, he finds out a secret that ruins everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can write angst so much easier than fluff, so I apologize for putting our boys through so much pain. </p><p>I also might make a second chapter to this that is a lot happier ((doubt they'd be getting back together but it's not set in stone yet)). That also depends on if I have enough free time so :P</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> The apartment around him was cold, but to Hinata it felt like a sauna. He and Kageyama had been bickering, no, <em>fighting</em> for a solid hour, and Hinata's blood was to the point of boiling over. The air around him was turning dense and tight, to the point where he needed to gulp for air just to breath.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell are you trying to get at, Kageyama?"</p><p> </p><p>The raven haired boy's face was red with frustration, words not being his strong suit. But Hinata knew him well, and that there was something he needed to say.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata, I think we need to go on a break."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata gaped at his boyfriend. He cursed himself for being as surprised as he was, he had seen the warning signs, but still he felt it hard to form words. Hinata knew something like this was coming. He had been preparing since Kageyama would come home at ungodly hours in the morning saying, "They needed me to work late." or "I was practicing my sets." But the actual, physical words being spoken cut deeper than he prepared for.</p><p> </p><p>After all, didn't Kageyama love him?</p><p> </p><p>As if Kageyama could read minds, he stepped closer to the smaller boy, "This doesn't mean I don't love you, Shoyo, I just-"</p><p> </p><p>A shove stopped Kageyama from finishing his thoughts, and the look upon Hinata's face made the words lodge in the back of his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"If you loved me, you would try to make us work!" Hinata's voice raised, as did his temper. His emotions fueling his words and thoughts. "You try to fix what happened to us! You talk to me about it instead of doing whatever or whoever that keeps you out so late."</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's eyes fell from Hinata's as he said "whoever", the clue obvious.</p><p> </p><p>Ouch.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata felt his throat tighten. If he found it hard to breath before, he was practically suffocating now. Bile was mixing in his stomach as he tried to process what to say next.</p><p> </p><p>"Who is it?"</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama kept his eyes on the floor. "Hinata, please."</p><p> </p><p>"What's their name, dammit!" Hinata tried to cover his hurt with anger, but his eyes were betraying him, threatening to spill the salty tears. Yet he still dared Kageyama to look at him, dared him to look at the pain he was inflicting.</p><p> </p><p>But he remained standing there, his head down and eyes to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Remained there like a coward.</p><p> </p><p>"His name is Oikawa." his voice was hollow when he finally answered. "I met him at the volleyball club I go to. The one you used to go to before…" Kageyama gestured to Hinata's knee, where he had rendered himself unable to play anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata remembered the volleyball club. The hardwood court, the players,</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa was much taller than Hinata (then again- so was everyone) and he was much stronger, his serves were a force to be reckoned with. He was known for his good looks and charming personality, things Hinata was always envious about,</p><p> </p><p>And things Kageyama always said he had.</p><p> </p><p>Had he been lying to him? Was the reason Kageyama cheated because Oikawa was everything Hinata wasn't?</p><p> </p><p>Talented. Tall. Handsome.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata suddenly felt insecurity wash over his body. A feeling he hadn't truly felt since high school. He hated it. Hated the helpless feeling that followed with it. Hated that he couldn't do the one thing he loved. He hated that he trusted so blindly.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata hated himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Does he know?" Hinata was desperately fighting back tears, determined not to break in front of Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama un-lodged the words that were caught in his throat, "Does he know what?" his face held genuine confusion, and Hinata wanted nothing more than to slap him.</p><p> </p><p>"Does he know you are in a relationship! What else could I mean, <em>dumbass</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama flinched at the 'nickname' he so often (lovingly) used for Hinata. His tone was harsh, his anger and hurt combining to make a broken sort of rasp. Kageyama found his voice unable to work again, so in reply he shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>No. Oikawa doesn't know.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata's rage had reached its max, like a tea kettle about to release its scream. Before he could stop himself and think, Hinata's hand was connecting with Kageyama's cheek. The slap echoed around them, loud enough to be a thunder's crack.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama didn't fully process he had been smacked until the pain coursed from his cheek to his head, an instant headache. He and Hinata had fought before (hell, it was their favorite past time), but it never got physical.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama felt the blood rush to his head. He ground his teeth and touched his cheek, guaranteed there would be some type of mark in the morning. He turned to his boyfriend, to yell, to scream, but he stopped when he saw the tears streaming down his face.</p><p> </p><p>Tears. Caused by him. Something he was supposed to prevent.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata's face looked as bright as his hair, and Kageyama so wished to brush his tears away. But he did the only thing he could do in this situation, he talked.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I told him we were just roommates," he cleared his throat as he felt his own shameful tears start to collect, "and that there was nothing between us. That we were just friends."</p><p> </p><p>Just friends. Go figure.</p><p> </p><p>Two years of kisses and cuddles. Two years of laughs and fights. The sheets that held the both of them as they held each other. The late night talks of aliens and mermaids, of marriage and kids. All of that equaled just being friends.</p><p> </p><p>Who knew?</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you do it?" Hinata couldn't hide the pain any longer. His anger had finally burned out, leaving him with this tearing, raw pain. The way his voice shook pulled on Kageyama's heart. It made him want to hold his orange haired boy, and tell him it was going to be alright.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't.</p><p> </p><p>It was his own fault Hinata looked and sounded this was. His own fault that everything was going to shit. Kageyama was supposed to make his boyfriend laugh and smile, yet he had to go and screw up the one thing he loved other than volleyball.</p><p> </p><p>The silence before Kageyama spoke seemed to last forever. "I… I don't know, Hinata. I… I just-" he couldn't find a reason, not that a reason would help anything that happened.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata scoffed. The tears that clung to his chin he roughly wiped away. His face was burning, as were his eyes, and he decided what he needed to do.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, while you figure out your 'reason', I'm going to go pack my stuff." Kageyama looked at Hinata, startled. Hinata's face remained neutral. "After all, you're the one who wanted a break."</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama mentally kicked himself for being such an idiot. He had said that less than thirty minutes ago (had it really been only that long?), and he's never regretted something as much as he did that.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata moved to go to their bedroom, sniffles echoing and haunting Kageyama's ears. He collected the necessities of what he would need, he could come back for the rest… later. Kageyama moved to sit on the couch. The cushions swallowed him like quick sand, dragging him down to hell for his sins.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama bit his lip as tears stung behind his eyes, wishing to be released. What has he done? What had he been thinking? He ruined his relationship and for what? A good looking setter he met at a volleyball club? Pathetic.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata emerged from their room with a small suitcase and a backpack slung across his back. The zipper held a small plastic keychain, kind of like a picture frame. It held Hinata's favorite picture of the two of them from when they visited the States for the first time. Hinata held his signature bright grin, a peace sign thrown high in the air.</p><p> </p><p>It was Hinata's favorite not due to how cool it was, but how Kageyama had been looking at him. A small grin cemented on his face as he looked at his boyfriend instead of the camera, nothing but love and admiration in between them.</p><p> </p><p>Something that Kageyama killed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll come by later this week to pick up the rest of my stuff." Hinata's voice pierced through his thoughts, a raspy whisper Kageyama almost didn't pick up. "I hope you'll be happy, Tobio."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata turned and walked out the door, not letting Kageyama get a word in before he left. Out the door and out of his life, the swinging keychain smiling 'goodbye'.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama watched the door for a solid fifteen minutes waiting, pleading, for it to open again. He wished so bad for it to open and bring Hinata back to him. His Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>His Shoyo.</p><p> </p><p>But when it comes to mistakes, life is like a sharpie. Once a mistake is made, there's no erasing it. You could cover it, sure, but the damage is already done. The misspelled word just waiting to be uncovered.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama put his head in his hands and let out a sob. His tears were freed like rain on a miserable day. His cheek throbbed as he dug his fingers into his face, trying to erase the misspelled word that was written. A single phrase tumbled from his lips over and over, but who he wanted to hear them wasn't there.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry, Shoyo…"</p><p> </p><p>And the sharpie continues to write.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I decided to make this a three part series. Oikawa's interaction being this chapter and Hinata's will be the next. I also made Oikawa really petty (I mean do you blame him?)</p><p>I've also been moved to online classes so hopefully I'll get the third part out soon. I didn't check for spelling/grammar errors so I apologize in advance!</p><p>Enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama was alone.</p><p> </p><p>A queen bed that only held a king. No partner to share it with,</p><p> </p><p>And it was all his fault.</p><p> </p><p>He had broke the heart that mattered most to him and played with the heart of one who deserved only the best.</p><p> </p><p>Now his was cold and vacant.</p><p> </p><p>It had been two years since Hinata had left, his stuff gone a week later. Kageyama had tried to keep things with Oikawa, but every look at his face just reminded him of the betrayal he had committed. The more he tried to hang out with his fellow setter, the more he saw Hinata's face.</p><p> </p><p>Red. Wet. Hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Guilt was eating away at him. It was consuming his soul and being. The fact that he wasn't being honest with Oikawa, honest with himself, was beginning to tear at his heart.</p><p> </p><p>He had to tell him, so he did.</p><p> </p><p>And the day he told Oikawa the truth was one of the worst days of his life, losing Hinata being the first.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Wait, so, you're telling me you were actually </em>dating<em> Hinata?" Kageyama could feel Oikawa pulling his hands from his own, wishing he wouldn't. Oikawa brought his hands up to his mouth in horror.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"How could you?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama had felt a different type of heartache when he heard the horror in Oikawa's voice. It confirmed something he had been telling himself for the month they had been dating.</p><p> </p><p>That he was a monster.</p><p> </p><p>His voice wasn't raspy and broken like Hinata's had been, it was strong, calm,</p><p> </p><p>Horrified.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Please, Tooru, let me explain." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oikawa was standing, turning to walk out just like Hinata had. Kageyama grabbed his arm, wanting him to sit down. To just hear him out. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kageyama was desperate for Oikawa to understand. He couldn't lose him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He didn't want to be alone. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A sigh passed Oikawa's lips as he looked down at the hand that stopped him. The hand that had once held his. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A hand that once held another. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He removed himself from Kageyama's grasp, laying a brief kiss across his knuckles before letting go. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry, Kageyama," he shouldn't be the one apologizing, "But I need to go… think over things." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kageyama understood,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And two years later, Kageyama was still alone.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't blame Hinata and Oikawa for leaving, he would have too if the roles were reversed. Kageyama didn't deserve either of them.</p><p> </p><p>He wondered about them. One tall and charming, the other small and a ray of fucking sunshine. He hoped they were still the same; he hoped he hadn't destroyed that part of them.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama rolled out of bed. Looking at his apartment, he noticed it was pretty bare. He wasn't big on interior design, that had been Hinata's job. And since Hinata had been the one to buy everything in their shared apartment, it was only fair he took it with him.</p><p> </p><p>Walking to the kitchen, he let his mind wander about the short red head. Opening the fridge he thought about the gorgeous setter. He was greeted by the depressing sight of two eggs and an almost empty carton of milk. Just enough to make breakfast, but he would definitely have to go shopping today.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Dammit, I really didn't want to go out today.</em>'</p><p> </p><p>Hinata had been the one to do the food shopping, dragging Kageyama with him any chance he got. The setter <em>hated</em> anything that involved shopping. Oikawa wasn't a fan, but he was always willing to humor Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't the end of the world to go food shopping, but Kageyama would rather do anything else.</p><p> </p><p>After his "two eggs and glass of milk" breakfast, he shrugged on a jacket and walked to the nearest market. He could've taken the bus, but he had that funny feeling to take the long route there. Going to the market he passed an old Café that was he and Hinata's first date.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Maybe I'll stop on the way home, for old times sake.</em>'</p><p> </p><p>Walking to the market helped clear Kageyama's of the brunette and red head, lifting some guilt and misery in the process.</p><p> </p><p>He browsed the many shops and vendors, grabbing what he needed and some things to treat himself. As Kageyama looked at the various fruits and vegetables, he felt a sort of peace wash over him. He could get used to this. Maybe food shopping wasn't so bad.</p><p> </p><p>"Iwa-chan! You're being rude!"</p><p> </p><p>The voice froze Kageyama to the cement. His heart stammered from the sudden sing-song that used to tease him. No, no, no not today. Not ever. He turned to reveal the face he had been dreading.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa Tooru.</p><p> </p><p>He was laughing and shoving a grumpy looking male next to him. The other rolled his eyes and grabbed Oikawa's hand, giving it a soft kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Was this his… boyfriend?</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama couldn't move legs. He was frozen. Frozen by the smile that still gave him butterflies. Kageyama didn't realize he was staring until Oikawa met his eyes, his smile faltering a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama tried to will his legs to move, but his body didn't seem to want to listen. His heart felt like it wasn't beating anymore. He had to remind himself to close his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Should I wave? Would that be weird? Or maybe I should pretend like I didn't see him… but he definitely caught me staring. Wait… Is he walking over here right now?!'    </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, Oikawa and his new partner were on their way over to Kageyama. Oikawa held a bright smile on his face, but Kageyama could see the hesitance behind it.</p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama! How've you been?" Oikawa stopped short of where he was standing. Kageyama wanted to leave. Why was Oikawa even talking to him?</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama tried to remember how to speak, "I've been… good… And you?" He regretted asking once he saw Oikawa flinch.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Did he think that was a jab?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa's smile was back before either boy could tell a difference. "I've been doing well. I want to introduce you to Iwaizumi, my boyfriend."</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama looked at the other standing before him. He recognized him from the volleyball club where he met Oikawa. He knew he was a spiker, and that he and Oikawa had been long time friends. Kageyama didn't know much about Iwaizumi personality wise, but according to the glare the other was giving him, he knew everything about Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama cleared his throat, "Nice to meet you." All he got in reply was a curt nod.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama felt anger stir in his stomach. It wasn't that hard to say 'hi' was it?</p><p> </p><p>'But why should he be considerate of you? You hurt his boyfriend and you expect him to be okay with it?'</p><p> </p><p>As fast as the fire had started, his subconscious put it out with a bucket of guilt. Kageyama didn't deserve kindness from either of them.</p><p> </p><p>Especially not from Oikawa.</p><p> </p><p>Why did he even come up to Kageyama anyways?</p><p> </p><p>"Well it was… nice catching up, but, uh, I should probably get going." Kageyama felt his legs finally unlatch themselves from the cement. <em>'Couldn't have done that earlier?'</em> he thought as he turned to escape this awkward situation.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you talked to Hinata?"</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama felt heat rise to his cheeks. He looked back at Oikawa, his face void of the smile and replaced with something haunting.</p><p> </p><p>Anger and past hurt.</p><p> </p><p>The same way Hinata once looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no I haven't." Kageyama's mouth was dry. He just wanted to go home. "He changed his number after I tried to call."</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa let out a cold laugh that even made Iwaizumi flinch. Kageyama's face hardened into a glare as he realized he was being mocked. He hated that feeling.</p><p> </p><p>The feeling that everyone knows the joke except you, only for it to get worse and find out you were the joke.</p><p> </p><p>In this case, Kageyama was the joke.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata was always a petty little shrimp." Oikawa cocked his head, giving Kageyama a sideways glance. "Especially when it comes to you."</p><p> </p><p>The fire was back in Kageyama's stomach. It was racing up his spine and infecting his thoughts. Oikawa had always been an antagonizing person, and my god was he annoying, and right now Kageyama was on the verge of hitting him.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could get the chance, Oikawa continued, "But he seems to be doing much better without you so…"</p><p> </p><p>A wave of his fingers,</p><p> </p><p>A spin on his heel,</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa swung Iwaizumi's hand (The latter looking a bit irritated) as he skipped away. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" Kageyama yelled. People were starting to stare, but he really couldn't give a shit. Oikawa was getting what he wanted. This was all apart of his plan, to get under Kageyama's skin, but rage was the only thing fueling him. "How do you know how he's doing? You're just saying this to get back at me!"</p><p> </p><p>The sly smirk turned into a mocking grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, but he told me himself! We've gotten quite close over the past couple years."</p><p> </p><p>He sent a wink in Kageyama's direction and continued walking. Kageyama stood there, cheeks burning and his mind fuzzy. They were friends? Every movie Kageyama had watched always made it the opposite. Why didn't they hate each other?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Because they both hate you.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was going to look into if he could have his subconscious removed. He clenched his teeth and gripped his groceries in a death grip. Turning his back on the happy couple, he began to walk.</p><p> </p><p>He really wished he hadn’t gone out today.</p><p> </p><p>~+~+~</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you even confront him?"</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa looked at the red head over the rim of his coffee mug. Hinata's face was flustered, frantic. Oikawa could have guessed that would've been his reaction.</p><p> </p><p>It always was when he mentioned Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>"Because Shittykawa's impulsive and won't let things go to rest." Iwaizumi beat Oikawa to the reply, pulling a small laugh from Hinata. It felt good for Oikawa to hear the shrimps laugh, but not at the expense of himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Mean, Iwa-chan! And that was not the reason!" He put his coffee down on the small table in front of him. "I did it so he would realize we don't need him. So he can go to bed knowing our lives aren't falling apart because of his actions."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata took a sip of his own coffee. He tried to block out the bickering couple in front of him ("You're a crappy guy, Tooru" "He's the one who cheated!") and focus on calming himself down. He always got flustered at the mention of his ex-boyfriend, and though he knew Oikawa's intentions were good, he felt anger flare up in the pit of his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata wasn't doing well, Oikawa knew that, and he had the audacity to mess with the one person who put him in this position? Hinata couldn't even go on a date without feeling like the person would rather be somewhere else, with someone else. He could still feel the bile in his stomach whenever he saw someone who remotely resembled Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>Two years later and he was still hurting.</p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa, you may be doing good, but you know that’s not true for me. I'm still having trouble trusting people and dating and-"</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa put a hand up, stopping Hinata's rambling, "But he doesn't know that! He hurt you and now that he knows you're doing 'good', it'll make him realize you didn't need him in the first place!"</p><p> </p><p><em>'But I do…'</em> was all Hinata could think as he listened to Oikawa's lecture.</p><p> </p><p>The trio continued talking as the Café door chimed, welcoming another customer into the place. Neither paid any special mind to the intruder, too involved in the discussion that was quickly turning into an argument.</p><p> </p><p>"You just need to let him go, Hinata."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm trying. You don't understand how hard this is!"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, hello? I was literally the side 'chick'. I do know!"</p><p> </p><p>"Guys…" Iwaizumi tried to catch their attention, trying to get them to look at the counter, but they ignored him.</p><p> </p><p>"You weren't with him for two years!"</p><p> </p><p>"So?"</p><p> </p><p>"So, I had more attachment to him."</p><p> </p><p>"Guys!" Iwaizumi jabbed Oikawa's ribs, pissed from being ignored. The setter was about to scold his boyfriend when he finally looked over at the counter, his jaw dropping.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata rolled his eyes. "You guys are so weird. What are you even-" Hinata turned to see who they were gawking at. But once he saw the target, the words caught in his throat. If Hinata could have a superpower, he wished he could turn invisible, or fly away.</p><p> </p><p>The raven hair. The permanent scowl that made Hinata's heart leap when it turned into a smile. The slender fingers that used to grip his.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama Tobio was standing right there, his eyes growing wide as he met Hinata's.</p><p> </p><p>He was really wishing he hadn’t gone out today. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so, so, so, SO sorry for how long this final chapter took. It was so hard to write and after I finished the first draft, I lost all confidence in my writing, BUT here it finally is. I've gained some confidence back so even though this story will end, I'm sure I'll be creating many more (and I'll try to keep them from being all angst)!</p><p>Again I apologize for any typos/grammar mistakes, uploading at 5 in the morning whoop whoop</p><p>Anyways, I hope everyone is doing well in quarantine and staying safe!</p><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata really shouldn't have gone out today. </p><p>He felt the air around him grow stuffy, suffocating even. He knew he should have listened to the little voice in his head this morning. The voice telling him to stay home where it was comfy, where he wouldn't run into anyone he didn't want to see.</p><p>But what did he do?</p><p>He listened to Oikawa instead of himself. Hinata, being a college student, just couldn't pass up the opportunity for free coffee. He also wanted to spend time with the older boys. They had become a support system for Hinata over the past two years, and spending time with them always brought his spirits up.</p><p>"Shit, this isn't good." </p><p>Hinata heard Oikawa getting up from his seat, but he couldn’t pull his eyes from the raven haired boy. Kageyama was meeting Hinata's gaze, eyes wary and confused. He felt a slight tug on his elbow.</p><p>"C'mon, lets go." Iwaizumi had a gentle hold on him, his other hand gripping Oikawa's. Hinata let Iwaizumi take control of his body, swiftly moving the two towards the front door, but Hinata's eyes still focused on Kageyama, the other shifting uncomfortably under their gaze. </p><p>Kageyama looked everywhere other than the red head, which quickly turned Hinata's stare into a glare. He did this. He's the one who ruined their friendship, ruined their relationship, and he can't even look him in the eye? Kageyama was never one to back down from a challenging stare, even if he was the one to cause the rift. Did Hinata disgust him that much? To the point where he couldn't even look at him?</p><p>Hinata planted his feet next to his ex-boyfriend. Despite his size, Hinata was impossible to move when he didn't want to, and right now was one of those moments. Iwaizumi tugged gently at Hinata's elbow, silently pleading he could get the shrimp to move without it getting physical.  The two older males stared at the duo before them. They had made it their job to "protect" Hinata, but how could they do that when, for the first time in two years, he wasn't listening?</p><p>
  <em>Hinata threw on a jacket and speed walked to the door, determination set in his features, only for a not-so-pleasant Oikawa to step in front of him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry, Oikawa, I need to know!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You need to know what?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I-I need to know why he cheated!" Hinata could feel frustrated tears form as Oikawa crossed him arms, making no sign he was moving. "Please, Oikawa, just-just move." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know why he cheated! Stop using that excuse just so you can go to try see him!" Oikawa's demeanor softened as he brushed a tear from Hinata's cheek, a tear he didn't even realize had dropped. "He cheated because he's a lying bastard. And I know you still love him, hell, I do too to an extent, but that doesn't change what he did." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa's face hardened again and he pointed towards the door behind him, "And I know if you go back to 'talk' to him, you will never get the chance to move on. I know you know that too." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hinata did know that. 3 months later and Hinata was still holding on. He wasn't even sure why, but he wanted everything back. He wanted to kiss him, to hug him, to start a family with him still,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even when Kageyama clearly showed no interest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hinata collapsed in Oikawa's arms, hot tears cascading down his face and soaking the setter's shirt. Comforting heat immediately enveloped him, and he could feel Oikawa placing comforting kisses in his hair and squeezing him tight,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But all he wished was that he was Kageyama instead. </em>
</p><p>Hinata could feel his stomach turn as he thought of the memory. This was his chance, and it may be his only,</p><p>And he'd be damned if he wasn't going to take it. </p><p>"Oikawa, Iwaizumi, wait for me outside." he peeled off Iwaizumi's hand from his elbow, he could feel the older start to protest so he continued, "Wait for me outside. I can take care of myself this once."</p><p>It was Oikawa's turn to attempt a protest, but when Hinata's glare fixed on him, all the setter let out was a whimper. He tapped Iwaizumi's shoulder and together they begrudgingly left the building and waited outside, the cool air doing nothing to calm their nerves. </p><p>Hinata turned back swiftly when he heard Kageyama begin to talk.</p><p>"Hinata, I'm-"</p><p>"I don't want an apology, but I do want to talk. I'll be sitting in the back and if you're truly 'sorry', you'll sit with me and talk." Hinata turned on his heal and headed to the back of the small café. His head was pounding and he could feel the looming stairs of the people around him trying to dissect the situation. </p><p>What was he getting himself into? </p><p>~*~*~<br/>Kageyama cursed himself for setting foot into this damned café. Why did he have to be sentimental? Why did Oikawa AND Hinata both have to be here? Kageyama should have learned from his run in with Oikawa to go right home, but here he was, about to have the worst confrontation of his life.</p><p>Grabbing his coffee, he shuffled back to the table that inhabited the red-head. He could feel several eyes watching him, and to say he was uncomfortable would be an understatement. Sitting down, he looked over at his ex that at one point he thought would become his husband. His hair seemed shorter than before, his body posture was god awful, but that didn't seem too much different. In fact, the only difference had to be a small bracelet around Hinata's wrist. </p><p>It looked similar to one Oikawa had had around his own wrist when they had been… together. </p><p>Hinata caught Kageyama's stare and removed his hand from the table, clearing his throat. If Hinata felt anything similar to how Kageyama felt right now, he could probably guess that the other boy's voice had quit on him. How ironic was that he wanted to talk but couldn't even get the conversation started. </p><p>If Kageyama was anywhere else with anyone else, he would have laughed, </p><p>But seeing as his ex-boyfriend who he cheated on was sitting right in front of him, he decided to keep it to himself.</p><p>"Are we going to have a talk or are we going to sit here awkwardly while my groceries rot." Kageyama couldn't help his annoyed tone, mostly because he was a tad bit annoyed. If someone suggests a 'talk', said person should start the 'talk'. Hinata gave Kageyama a brief glare before placing his hands back on the table, the blue bracelet glowing against his light skin. </p><p>Hinata couldn't stay composed any longer. His glare dropped and a small smile stretched across his face. Kageyama didn't know if he was confused or surprised. </p><p>"I see you're as impatient as ever, Bakageyama," Kageyama felt his face flush suddenly at the mention of his old nickname, "I… I always wanted to talk to you, but now that I actually have the opputunity, I, uh… I don't know what to say." A brief laugh passed his lips. It was small, and a little strained, but it made Kageyama's heart beat a little faster. </p><p>'Calm down, Tobio, don't get your hopes up.'</p><p>Kageyama tried to ground himself by wrapping his hands around the coffee mug he was holding.   "Why didn't you just, uh, come talk to me? You know where I live." </p><p>Hinata let out a soft laugh that made Kageyama's heart churn. </p><p>"Because I knew if I went back to talk to you, I would never leave." The sunshine boy was twirling the bracelet around his wrist. "Plus, Oikawa wouldn't let me pass the door."</p><p>Kageyama felt heat rise to his cheeks. As much as he hated himself for doing the things he did, he couldn't help but feel anger towards his fellow setter. He stopped Hinata from seeing him, he stopped him from allowing this situation to be fixed. Hinata could still be with him, but no, he's sitting across from him wearing that stupid bracelet.</p><p>
  <em>'You act as if you didn’t push him to that point, Tobio.'</em>
</p><p>The thought cut through Kageyama's anger. He ducked his head to stare into his coffee mug, guilt and regret swirling with the creamer. </p><p>"I knew things would never be the same between us. Hell, I still have trust issues." Kageyama looked up as Hinata continued, his guilt multiplying. "I knew if I got back with you, I could never trust you again, and I didn't want to spend the rest of my life in worry." </p><p>The words were cutting into Kageyama's skin, etching every mistake in bold, black ink. These words didn't feel like a permanent marker anymore, rather a tattoo gun, every word left stinging and red.</p><p>"You… You didn't even give me a chance. I could have fixed things." Kageyama wasn't sure why his tone sounded desperate. Maybe, after all the times he said he wasn't, he was still holding onto something from two years ago? </p><p>Hinata's face softened to one of pity, a look that Kageyama hated more than the situation he was in right now. </p><p>"There's some things you can't fix, Tobio, and you have to learn from your mistakes. I'm still learning from mine." Kageyama's face must have conveyed his confusion, so Hinata continued. "What Oikawa said at the market place was a lie. A lie to make you feel bad, I guess." An embarrassed flush crossed Hinata's cheeks. "Not gonna lie I was pretty pissed when he told me. He preached to me to move on from my mistakes, and there he was meddling in it."</p><p>Kageyama felt his heart break at what Hinata had insinuated. Was he Hinata's mistake? He took a gulp of his coffee and blinked back the tears. </p><p>Unfortunately, one escaped. </p><p>He quickly swiped at it to save some of his dignity, but Hinata noticed. He removed his hands from the table, the blue bracelet out of Kageyama's sight once again, and sighed. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Kageyama. I… I love you, I'm afraid I always will," A harsh laugh escapes his lips, "but that doesn't mean I'll be able to trust you." </p><p>"I-I understand" Kageyama cleared his throat to clear the harshness away. "I love you still, and you shouldn't be the one apologizing." His voice strained as he tried to suppress his emotions. "I'm the one who fucked up, and I'm sorry I did. Neither you or Oikawa deserved it, but I'm glad you found happiness in each other." </p><p>Hinata looked confused at first, but slowly his eyes twinkled as they did back in high-school. Kageyama let himself smile back, a warm feeling filling his chest. The freak duo's romantic relationship may be broken, but the platonic smiles they share gives them both hope. Hope that someday they might consider each other friends again. </p><p>The two boys chatted softly about life for a bit. Hinata's rambling making Kageyama smile whenever the mug wasn't at his lips. He learned that Hinata had been able to start volleyball again, and he played with Oikawa and Iwaizumi both. Hinata learned that Kageyama was doing well on his own, and his jaw dropped when he heard he's going to be on a team with Ushijima. </p><p>"Holy shit, Ushijima?! You guys are going to be undefeated!" </p><p>Kageyama let a soft laugh before he heard stiff voice from behind. His body immediately froze as he looked at Oikawa standing behind him, suddenly fearing for his life. </p><p>"Hinata, we're going to miss the bus if we don't leave soon." Oikawa glared at Kageyama, as if he was the one who insinuated the talk and made him wait. Hinata nodded and slipped on his jacket, Kageyama noticed it was their Karasuno track hoodie. </p><p>"I'll see you around, Kageyama. Good luck with Ushijima." Hinata flashed his signature smile and turned to leave. Kageyama knew he should let him go, but he felt in his gut to say one last thing to the smaller boy.</p><p>Before he knew what was happening, his hand was wrapped around Hinata's elbow. The other looked at his hand, then up at Kageyama's face, eyes wide with concern. Kageyama could practically feel Oikawa's glare piercing through his skin.</p><p>"Hinata, I… I don't…" Hinata looked up at him expectantly, patiently waiting for whatever Kageyama was choking on. </p><p>
  <em>'I don't want to see you go.'</em>
</p><p>But what actually came out of his mouth surprised himself, just as it did Hinata.</p><p>"I hope you find someone you can trust, Shouyou,"</p><p>Hinata gave Kageyama a soft smile and placed a hand over the calloused one gripping his elbow. </p><p>"And I hope you find happiness, Tobio." </p><p>Kageyama let go of Hinata and watched as he left with Oikawa, the older boy swinging a protective arm around Hinata's shoulder and shooting Kageyama one last glare. Who would have thought those two would have gotten so close? Kageyama let a small smile appear on his face as he thought of the two boys. Two boys that once belonged to him, now they belonged to each other. </p><p>Ironic, isn't it?</p><p>Kageyama finished his now cold coffee before leaving for his apartment. He wanted to make sure he didn't have a chance of running into the trio again. As much as he loved playing catchup, he would much rather go home and just relax after this stress loaded day. </p><p>Walking home with groceries in hand, he could still feel the sting of the words on his chest, but somehow, he wasn't afraid of their permanent mark anymore. Talking to Hinata, as stressful as it was, seemed to have helped his guilty conscience, turning it -almost- into a peaceful one. </p><p>Yes, Kageyama made a mistake, but it doesn't mean he didn’t learn from it. He learned the next time he loves someone as much as he loved his sunshine boy, he won't ever let them get away from him. Walking down the busy street, Kageyama knew he was going to be alright,</p><p>And he knew Hinata would be too. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooooo I know a lot are going to wonder if Hinata and Oikawa are a couple, and that's all up to you guys to decide.<br/>Is Oikawa poly and with both Iwa-chan and chibi-chan?<br/>Or is it just a friendship bracelet?<br/>Either way, I'm glad you guys took this journey with me (Sorry to anyone who cried tho heh)</p><p>Til' Later! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>